A world of silence
by xx-WhiteQueen-xx
Summary: Ella sonríe, con un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciar el grito que sabe, no abandonará su garganta.


**Autora: **¡Hola gente! ¡Feliz Halloween para todos! ¡He vuelto! Si, ya sé que desean lincharme por haber desparecido y botado mis fics sin consideración alguna pero antes de prender las antorchas permitanme pedirles una sincera disculpa. La inspiración y disponibilidad de tiempo me fallaron pero prometo ponerme las pilas con todos mis pendientes. Por ahora me reporto para Halloween (¡Señor, si señor!), y les traje algo especial para conmemorar la fecha, aprovechando que mi muso ha decidido formalizar nuestra relación y la falta de sueño _plus _café me ocasiona estados de euforia(?).

**Disclaimer:** Los maravillosos personajes de _Pandora Hearts _son propiedad exclusiva de _Jun Mochizuki _y su vena sádica que nos hace morir un poco cada mes. ¬_¬

**Advertencias: **Divagaciones, confusión y un Vincent con traumas _*inserte sonrisa malvada*. _

Aqui les dejo el link de la canción que se describe dentro de la trama. Les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen para ambientar. ¡Y ahora si disfruten!

_(Youtube) /watch?v=s-QA3pkTDT0._

* * *

**[ ****A world of silence ]**

_« __...y que las sucias manos de los deseos más oscuros no te toquen...__»_

* * *

—Entonces ¿Le apetece escuchar una historia, Vincent-sama?

Por la sonrisa boba que había en el rostro de Ada al momento de preguntar aquello, Vincent estuvo tentado a soltar una rotunda negativa y una que otra maldición contra aquella mujer que tanto le exasperaba. Llevaba poco más de tres horas atrapado con ella y su inútil parloteo dentro de esa ridícula casa de espantos a la que la chica insiste en llamar "hogar"; que lo único que a Vincent de verdad "le apetecía" en ese momento era salir corriendo, no sin antes coserle la boca a Ada para que jamás volviese a hablar.

—Por supuesto, señorita Ada.

Sin embargo, casi nunca nada es como lo deseas y si Vincent quería obtener la llave de la casa Vessalius, entonces tendría que soportarla hasta el final. Con un ligero tic naciendo bajo su ojo izquierdo, se esforzó componer una amplia sonrisa aunque por dentro tenía ganas de estrangularse. Ada Vessalius, ajena a sus oscuros pensamientos, rio animada y extrajo de los estantes a sus espaldas un enorme libro de tapas negras, probablemente ya muy antiguo por el estado amarillento y café que presentaban las hojas.

La chica hojeó con rapidez el libro y cuando finalmente encontró lo que deseaba, se apresuró a tomar asiento donde Vincent bebía el té. Ignorando su propia taza, inhaló profundamente antes de comenzar...

-.-.-.-.-.-

_...Cuentan, aquellas pobres almas que tuvieron la desgracia de descender hacia el abismo, que entre las brumas de un cráter llamado __**Sablier **__se esconde una esplendorosa ciudad detenida en el tiempo cuyas calles, eternamente llenas de vida, se adornan con flores y se visten de fiesta como vestigios de su última, fatídica, noche. _

_La noche en que junto a sus habitantes fuera tragada por las __**sombras**__. _

_Se dice también, que si eres lo suficientemente valiente para comprobar, lejos de todo rumor sobre los seres que la habitan, bajaras a Sablier y haciéndote camino entre su niebla con una fuerte espada, veras las sombras superadas por la luz. El silencio que engulle aquel tenebroso lugar ha de llenarse de murmullos y las ruinas convertirse en suntuosos palacios. La vivacidad de "los olvidados por el tiempo" ha de endulzarte los sentidos con memorias de antaño, exquisitos olores, múltiples colores y carcajadas. Veras la muerte ser vida una vez más y, si la suerte está de tu lado y su ilusoria belleza no ciega tus ojos, los últimos pensamientos de las almas inocentes que sin querer fueron juzgadas han de mostrarte el __**corazón **__que los resguarda._

_Y entonces frente a ti ha de erguirse imponente, un enorme y antiguo castillo de altas murallas y jardines exóticos, cuyo portón bañado en oro e incrustado en piedras preciosas, te dará su fría bienvenida. Delante de esta yace una joven que canta: _

_"Sotto nagareru shiroi  
kawaita kumo ga tooru  
haiiro no watashi wa  
tadajitto kieteiku no wo  
...miteta..." __**[1]**_

_Su voz será una marcha fúnebre delicada, un suave susurro al viento, calmado y ronco, como una invitación a las almas en pena a gritar sus lamentos para acompañarla. Para armonizar con su sinfonía de muerte._

_Hechizado por semejante canto de sirena te le acercaras sin pensarlo, notando a cada paso que ella guarda el aspecto de una dulce doncella virginal, ataviada en eterno __**rojo **__sangre, con un vaporoso velo de inmaculado blanco cubriendo su largo cabello que serpentea suavemente como lenguas de fuego, el rubor cubriendo sus lozanas mejillas y las lagrimas anegando sus ojos ónix. Entre sus manos yace un __**reloj**__._

_«¿Te encuentras bien?»_

_Le preguntarás con el corazón constreñido de dolor ante la profunda tristeza que ensombrece a aquella bella criatura. Conmovida por el gesto, ella cesará su canto y te verá a los ojos, robándote el aliento al mismo tiempo que preguntara:_

_«¿Abrirías para mi las puertas del abismo?»_

_Y cederá la primera por tu propia mano para conducirte al interior del castillo. Exquisitas obras de arte flanqueando las paredes, personas abarrotando los pasillos en elegantes trajes, candelabros de cristal colgando de los techos, música para endulzar los oídos de los dioses, manjares convertidos en ambrosia. _

_Una celebración en honor a un __**héroe**__._

_Pero ya nada importa en este punto, las tinieblas ya envuelven tus ojos y continúas adentrándote con la hermosa joven guiando tus pasos. El suave murmullo de su voz, grácil y agónico, apenas llegando a tus oídos, la ansiedad quemando tus venas y un camino de rosas siendo cenizas. _

_Notaras vagamente el pasar del tiempo, los cuerpos que caen, la sangre que te baña y las llamas que lamen las paredes, derriten lienzos y ocultan los verdugos que acechan en las sombras. La temperatura se eleva. Tú solo continúas andando. La risa brota de tu garganta como una ligera burbuja que se espesa hasta una carcajada demente. Ella te observa...y sigue cantando:_

_"Hoshi wo atsumete _

_Tsukuru suna no oshiro ni_

_Watashi no sasayaka na inori_

_Koborete ochiru sono ashimoto wo_

_Machibusete nami ga semaru" _

_Una segunda puerta se levanta antes tus ojos, una de madera noble tan negra como los ojos de aquella joven y sobre la cual, casi como una fotografía, cinco imponentes bestias clavan en ti sus ojos con una muda advertencia. Se trata de un __**cuervo**__, un __**búho**__, un __**dodo**__ y un __**hipogrifo**__ que resguardan en el centro lo que parece ser una bestia con forma de dragón. _**[2]**

_Escuchas, una vez más, el murmullo de tu delirio._

_«Abrirías para mi las puertas del abismo?»_

_No hay más que saber en el significado de aquellas palabras o los ojos iracundos sobre tu mortal existencia, pues la puerta cede ante tu mano con la misma fascinación con que un gélido tacto se desliza por tu febril rostro y un par labios carmesíes te seducen._

_"A world of darkness..."_

_Cae el reloj entre sus manos para entonar otra melodía y las tinieblas de tus ojos se tiñen de rojo, amarillo y dorado, en un escenario sacado de tu peor pesadilla. En el centro de la estancia se erige un trono bañado de oro y rodeado de tantos cráneos como personas hay en este mundo. Desde ahí una sola persona te observa. Raudales de rojo sangre corren por tus pies y salpican las paredes...las luces de las velas que te iluminan titilan violentamente y ahí, también esta ella._

_Sigue igual de hermosa, te da la espalda y sigue cantando. Su voz denotando una sonrisa traviesa mientras cual niña, sortea entre brinquitos los cuerpos mutilados con rumbo trono en el que toma asiento, rodeando su frágil cuerpo con los brazos del __**rey**__ decapitado cuyo cráneo yace entre manos. _

_El pulso comienza a atronar en tus oídos, tan fuerte que te sientes mareado, el aroma de la sangre te quema la nariz, te revuelve el estomago, te aturde los sentidos. Sientes tu alma abandonar tu cuerpo, que ya no responde...y ella te mira a los ojos para preguntar:_

_«¿Abrirías para mi las puertas del abismo?»_

_El telón acaba de caer por completo y distingues el brillo que se oculta en las sombras. Estas perdido. Ella sonríe, con un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciar el grito que sabe, no abandonará tu garganta..._

_"A world of silence..."_

_...y entonces jamás volverás a ver la luz del día..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Al finalizar la historia, los ojos bicolores de Vincent observaron con cautela como Ada cerraba el libro y lo colocaba sobre la mesa como si se tratase de un objeto sagrado. El rostro de la chica, lejos de su característica infantilidad, se mostraba sereno mientras fijaba sus orbes en las del rubio Nightray con interés.

El silencio se instaló descaradamente en la pequeña sala de té con la lluvia repiqueteando contra las ventanas como único sonido de fondo.

Vincent finalmente lo rompió con estruendosas carcajadas. En verdad que esa chica le ponía de los nervios.

—Muy interesante, señorita Vessalius—comentó divertido, abandonando su asiento con elegancia—Un cuento excelente para los niños malcriados que no escuchan a sus padres. Y hablando de padres...—fingió mirar el reloj—Será mejor llevarle a casa. El duque debe estar preocupado por usted.

La aludida ladeó el rostro levemente antes sus palabras.

—¡Oh, pero si no se trata de un cuento, Vincent-sama!—replicó ella con calma—¿Verdad, Miranda?

El estomago del rubio se convulsionó con violencia ante la mención del último nombre. Con la mano aún en el pomo de la puerta, volvió su rostro hacia la chica y centró su atención en el rincón oscuro de la habitación al que ella miraba. Un relámpago que surcó el cielo oportunamente le reveló uno de los fantasmas de su pasado.

Desde aquel rincón, Miranda Barma le sonreía con sorna, un dedo sobre sus **rojos **labios para silenciar el grito que sabe, no abandonará su garganta.

_«¿Abrirías para mi las puertas del abismo?»_

* * *

**[1] **Aunque el video que les indiqué esta subtitulado en español, preferí colocar el romanji porque no estoy muy convencida de la traducción. Además me gusta más así.

**[2] **Las cadenas de Glen Baskerville. Decidí ponerlas de esta forma porque para efectos de la historia cualquier persona ajena a Pandora que ingrese a Sablier no estaría informado respecto a ellas. Pobres personas...

Finalmente esto va dedicado **Lenka Vessalius **(que gusta mucho de Miranda Barma) y para mi querida **Crystal Nightray **(sé que quieres matarme Dx).

Y ya todo aclarado...

_**¿Dejarían para mi un review?**_

**.**


End file.
